


Influencer

by barn2



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barn2/pseuds/barn2





	Influencer

难得不用训练的假期肯定要好好享受一下，克里斯摊在沙发上一边看着电视一边吃着零食，正看到歌头巾抓住坏人的时候突然传来了钥匙的开门声，虽然门被自己反锁了外面的进不来就是了。  
门外的人进不来只能按门铃了，有钥匙的来来去去也就是那几个人，真是的，又是谁啊，肯定又是那个笨蛋吧，没办法只能去开门。  
结果一开门发现是玛利亚，手上还拿着一袋子不知道什么  
“？？？？？？玛利亚？怎么是你？”  
“怎么？不欢迎吗？”玛利亚瞬间装作很受伤快要哭出来的样子，见克里斯想吐槽又不知道该吐槽什么的样子又笑出来  
“没。。。没有。。。。”主动接过袋子侧身让了个道给她进来，好奇的打开袋子查看里面是什么  
“为什么会拿吃的过来?”  
“调和切歌给她们最可爱的前辈的礼物喔”  
“才不可爱啊！”  
红着脸不去理故意戏弄自己的玛利亚，但是一想到是后辈给自己的礼物又很开心，那两个家伙没来肯定作业又没做完吧  
玛利亚轻车熟路的从茶几拿出自己的杯子倒了点水然后坐到了克里斯旁边  
“克里斯假期不出去玩吗？”  
“嗯，不是很想出去”  
克里斯现在感觉浑身不自在，玛利亚不知道怎么了今天信息素的味道特别明显，而当事人还毫无自觉的坐在旁边看电视，有点不妙啊，其他人也就算了，偏偏是自己喜欢的人，纠结了一下从冰箱里拿了两瓶饮料打算冷静一下。  
“来”  
“啊谢谢”  
总觉得和玛利亚一起看歌头巾有点怪怪的感觉，是不是该换个频道好?悄悄观察了下玛利亚发现似乎看的还挺认真的，松了口气把注意力继续转回电视  
结果因为旁边玛利亚一直有散发出信息素的味道克里斯倒是没怎么看的进电视，只觉得的味道怪好闻的，但是具体也说不上来是个什么味道，莫名的有种安心的感觉，结果在这个感觉下克里斯快睡着了。  
克里斯是在加入二科后才正式分化的，大家都一致的认为克里斯这么可爱一定是个omega，虽然本人对此十分不满表示严重抗议。  
“嘿！我说我怎么就omega了！这个笨蛋都能是alpha，甚至这个中二到不行的人都能是，我怎么就不能了？！”  
虽然社会已经进步到人人平等，不管是哪种类型都要乖乖吃抑制剂不能去祸害人，但是克里斯就是不爽，虽然哪种类型对自己无所谓就是了，不过被这群人直接定下来了就是感觉不爽！  
终于到分化的那天，让所有人都惊讶的结果，拿到报告的克里斯一出来就神气的指着响的鼻子戳着翼的胸口  
“看！我就说你们都能是alpha了我怎么就不行了！”  
翼虽然对结果有些意外，不过倒是没说什么，只是摸了摸她的头，然后不出意外的被克里斯红着脸拍开了她的手  
“是是是，我们错了雪音”  
响一把夺过结果单瞪大眼睛盯着看，仿佛要把纸看出个洞来一样  
“诶？不应该啊？是不是报告出错了啊”  
克里斯抓着响的领子一副要打人的样子“。。。。。我说你是不是故意找茬！你信不信我把你家那位拐走！”  
“诶诶诶！别！克里斯酱我错了！”  
二科的大家刚遇上fis的时候一开始都以为玛利亚是个beta，平淡的毫无一点信息素的味道。直到后来三人被song保护起来的时候才发现玛利亚是个omega，再后来一问才知道是教授和博士研究出的掩盖气味的药，然后大家突然恍然大悟原来博士居然也是个omega，集体震惊，这人居然？？？？？  
虽然是个属性无差的社会了，但是果然omega还是会有一些不方便，特别是玛利亚当时还是个偶像，虽然后来是被逼的，于是玛利亚就继续假装自己是个beta，song的大家也都很配合的假装什么也不知道然后一边悄悄帮玛利亚提供药的材料。  
在克里斯半梦半醒间突然闻到了一大股的信息素味，吓得赶紧醒过来了，下意识抬手闻了下自己，嗯？不是我的啊？不对我又不是这个味道我闻个鬼噢，默默吐槽了下自己然后突然想起了什么一转头就看见玛利亚红着脸靠着沙发在喘气  
“玛利亚？没事吧？”  
“克里斯。。。我。。。。”  
糟糕，这人不会刚好是发情期吧，惨了我家可没有omega的抑制剂啊。  
“喂玛利亚！撑一下！”  
趁味道还不是很大赶紧把玛利亚挪到了卧室，然后把窗户关严实了拉上窗帘  
“你等等，我去给你买抑制剂”  
带上门把客厅的窗也关上赶紧拿着钥匙就冲出去了。  
看着手上不知道为什么要买东西克里斯简直想拿块豆腐撞自己，我是在期待些什么啊!放回裤袋后深吸一口气打开了家门，一时间属于玛利亚的味道全部涌了出来，克里斯觉得下身的东西开始躁动起来，看来自己还是低估了omega对alpha的本能反应，狠狠掐了下自己让自己清醒了几分忍着冲动翻出自己抑制剂吃掉后等药效发挥作用才走进房间。  
然后看见了玛利亚一边喘息一边自己解决着，玛利亚像是没注意到自己回来了一样一边喊着自己的名字一边发出令人害羞的声音。  
咦？为什么是我的名字？看着自己喜欢的人在自己面前做着这种事还喊着自己的名字，克里斯觉得自己快疯了，下身涨得难受，在omega高浓度的信息素下抑制剂似乎起不了什么作用，又或者说因为是玛利亚的味道才没用，不行再这样下去的话，再次狠狠地掐了下自己清醒了一下赶紧走过去给玛利亚打抑制剂。  
刚走过去就被拉着倒了下来，这家伙为什么连发情期都这么有力的？！要不是信息素的味道克里斯都要怀疑这人是装出来的了。玛利亚双手环上克里斯的脖子一边喊着克里斯的名字一边蹭着克里斯涨起的下身  
“克里斯。。。。。”  
看着玛利亚的样子克里斯感觉心跳漏了半拍，拿着抑制剂的手停在半空。见克里斯没什么反应的玛利亚一抬头直接亲了上去，一只手放在克里斯裤子撑起的帐篷上轻轻按着  
“等。。等等玛利亚！”  
克里斯慌了，内心的两股势力正在做斗争中，在晃神的时候玛利亚已经把手伸进克里斯裤子里抓着腺体慢慢揉着，另一只手勾着克里斯的脖子往自己这边靠  
“克里斯，要我”  
「啪——」  
是理智断线的声音，去他妈的理智吧。  
把抑制剂扔在一边低头亲了下去，玛利亚也很配合的回吻着，把玛利亚半开着的衣服拉开后手指从锁骨开始一路慢慢往下滑，另一只手探到身后解开了内衣。  
“克里斯就这么急吗？”  
感受着玛利亚一手握着自己的腺体慢慢揉着另一只手正在脱下自己衣服，克里斯不堪示弱地朝玛利亚傲人的胸部吻去  
“到底是谁急呢”  
灵巧的舌头绕着起立的顶端打着转，听着玛利亚的喘息声克里斯越发兴奋起来，手来回抚摸着玛利亚的腰，痒痒的感觉让玛利亚忍不住笑出来  
“干嘛啦”  
克里斯没有回答，专心攻略着玛利亚的身体，手逐渐往下滑，在大腿内侧轻轻抚摸，就是不往关键的地方移去，直到玛利亚受不了蹭着自己的时候才把手覆上去。  
与自己做时完全不一样的感觉让玛利亚不自觉叫出声，感受着克里斯不断揉捏着前端，还有两根手指在湿润的入口处滑过，就是不进入，得不到满足的玛利亚意识被折磨得有些迷糊  
“克里斯。。。。。”  
“嗯”  
克里斯的理智也快接近极限，想着赶紧做完去冷静一下，待感觉手上沾满了湿滑的体液后手上稍微用力手指就顺利进入到了里面，见玛利亚没有什么不舒服的反应便开始缓缓抽动起手指。  
玛利亚将头抵在克里斯肩上红着脸小声的催促着身下的人动作快点之后收到的是比想象中还强烈的快感  
“哈啊。。。慢。。慢点。。。”  
“不是你让我快的吗？”  
故意笑出声让玛利亚听到，肩上传来的疼痛感让克里斯乖乖闭嘴专心手上的活，作为报复又多加入了一根手指用更大幅度的动作抽动着，接着听到了玛利亚更为动听的声音  
“啊。。。克里斯。。。坏蛋。。。”  
忍不住捏起玛利亚的脸对着她的嘴亲了上去，舌头交缠着搅起的声响与下体抽动的水声交织在一起，克里斯觉得自己的理智快要断线了，多亏身上的人因为过于强烈的快感而用力抓着自己后背才不至于断线。  
“玛利亚。。。。”  
“嗯。。。嗯?。。。哈啊。。。”  
“我喜欢你”  
加快手上的动作把玛利亚送上顶峰的同时小声的告了白，见她好像没听清的样子松了口气，抱紧了玛利亚等她缓过来后打算离开房间，刚想起身就被拉住了  
“不进来吗？”  
“。。。。。”  
看克里斯迟迟没有动作玛利亚觉得这家伙肯定是又误会什么了，晃了晃稍微清醒了点的脑袋，刚才应该没有听错吧？低下头低着克里斯的头认真的看着她  
“我喜欢克里斯哦”  
“诶？”  
发情期的人说的话一个字也不能信，克里斯在心里悄悄吐槽着，虽然听到玛利亚说出口的时候确实很开心就是了  
“克里斯绝对是在想什么失礼的事吧！”  
“什！才。。。才没有！”  
“克里斯不相信吗？”  
“。。。。。。不信”  
玛利亚叹了口气，趁克里斯还没反应过来的时候直接把她的裤子拉了下来，战斗状态爆表的腺体直接弹了出来，玛利亚愣了一下然后伸手握着  
“克里斯的这里看起来很想要的样子哦”  
不过这东西还真大啊。。。。。  
“！！！！你干什么！”克里斯反应过来后想往后退下身却被抓着，进也不是退也不是  
“克里斯不信那我就只能用行动证明啦”玛利亚想继续往前结果被按住了  
“等等等等！我。。。。”  
“克里斯不喜欢我吗？”  
“。。。。。。。。喜欢”  
“那克里斯为什么就不信我喜欢你呢？”  
“我。。。。。”  
没等克里斯再说什么玛利亚直接把人拉过来亲了上去，克里斯长时间得不到服务的下身涨得越来越难受，玛利亚感觉身体又开始热了起来  
“不用担心哦，我喜欢的是克里斯所以没事的”  
“。。。。真的？”  
“嗯”  
克里斯再也忍不住，使出了不知道哪来的力气把玛利亚抱上床后裤子一脱就压了上去，刚想亲上去就被阻止了  
“躺来下”  
虽然不是很懂为什么但还是乖乖躺下来了  
“真是听话的好孩子，那接下来就是好孩子的奖励时间了”  
玛利亚往后退了点趴在克里斯腿上，手握着克里斯挺立的腺体缓缓运动着，时不时还用舌头舔着顶端。终于稍微得到缓解的克里斯忍不住想要更多，起身想把玛利亚拉上来然后又被瞪了回去  
“没我的允许不准动哦”  
“。。。。是”  
看着玛利亚慢慢的把整根东西含着嘴里，被包裹着的感觉让克里斯忍不住倒吸了一口气，拼命忍住想直接交待出来的感觉，这就完了的话绝对会被玛利亚笑死的吧！  
玛利亚觉得身体越来越热，新一轮的发热又开始了，伸手想自己解决一下，想了想反了个位置压在了克里斯身上，克里斯看着眼前湿透了的私处忍不住想贴上去，但是想起玛利亚不让自己动，自己这么擅自动了的话是不是不太好？  
“玛。。。。玛利亚？！”  
“要来比比看吗？看看谁先受不了，还是说克里斯怕了？”  
“。。。。。来就来，怕你不成”  
获得了许可克里斯也没再闲着抱着玛利亚的大腿拉近了些距离就亲了上去，用舌头不断的扫着，感受到玛利亚握着自己下身的动作稍微停顿了一下然后又加快了动作，柱身被舌尖上下舔弄着，可恶，我才不要输，空出一只手探进穴内不断加快进出速度，舌头继续服务着前端。  
最后还是玛利亚先败下阵来，克里斯随意擦了擦溅到脸上的液体然后把玛利亚拉上来抱着给她顺气  
“我赢了哦”  
玛利亚缓过来后看上去有点生气“。。。。。克里斯你倒是先给我交代出来一发啊！”  
“这么快就出来那我太没面子了吧！”  
“我不管！克里斯你不要动！你先给我交待出来一发我们再继续！”说完又埋下头去继续刺激着克里斯的下身  
看来得先上缴她才能消气呢，一边摸着玛利亚的头发一边享受着服务，这次没有再忍着，本就在临界点的下身很快就在玛利亚嘴里释放了出来，看着玛利亚咽下嘴里的液体克里斯有点担心  
“这东西味道不好你直接吐出来也行的”  
“。。。没事，我试试看是什么感觉”  
“那我帮你分担下”  
擦掉玛利亚嘴角流下的液体然后覆上嘴唇，舌头互相交缠着，分开时扯出的细线让两人都有些脸红。  
果然这东西味道一点也不好，拉过玛利亚抱着接着往后一倒一起躺在了床上，玛利亚把头靠在克里斯肩上抱着人不撒手了  
“克里斯嘴里也有奇怪的味道”  
是玛利亚自己的味道，不过这句要说出来的话会被打的吧。  
“嗯。。。。。话说回来玛利亚还真是熟练啊，难道是种族优势？”  
“嗯?难道不是克里斯太弱了吗！”  
“是是，玛利亚最厉害了”  
“你这哄小孩的语气是想怎样啦！”  
“没有啊，就是想把玛利亚宠上天”  
“克里斯！”  
“是是，玛利亚乖乖躺会啦，不是说omega的发情期会很累吗？”  
“哼”  
窝在克里斯怀里玛利亚觉得脸上温度一直在上升，真是的，我怎么不知道克里斯这么会说话的，虽然脸上是止不住的笑意。  
两人躺了一会克里斯闻到了玛利亚开始变浓的信息素的味道，低头看了下发现玛利亚的脸变得有点红，手开始胡乱摸着自己，打算看看玛利亚想干嘛也就没出声。  
玛利亚的手慢慢往下移，最后握住了克里斯的腺体，休息了一会的腺体一受到刺激立马又变得挺立起来，看着手里的家伙慢慢变大觉得这东西还挺有意思，握着腺体的手开始上下缓缓运动着，直到听见克里斯明显变沉的呼吸声玛利亚才笑着抬头，正好对上克里斯的目光  
“克里斯难道是欲求不满那种类型的？”  
“难道不是你害的吗!”  
玛利亚亲了亲克里斯的脸翻了个身坐在了克里斯身上  
“我们继续吧？还是克里斯不行了？”  
“谁不行了啊！”说完往后躺了点，腺体正好顶在玛利亚身后，小腹也感受到了来自身上人流出的液体。  
感觉到身后的挺立着的热源玛利亚也没再磨蹭，握着腺体打算起身坐下去。  
克里斯突然想起了什么赶紧阻止了玛利亚的动作  
“等下等下！”  
“怎么了？”  
“用这个”  
看着克里斯从地上把裤子捞起来然后摸出了一盒东西脸红着递过来，嗯？这是。。。。。接过来看清后玛利亚忍不住笑出来  
“克里斯原来会在意这种事吗”  
“药对身体不好吧。。。。。”  
“什么时候买的？”  
“。。。。。刚才买抑制剂的时候”  
“难道克里斯早就知道会变成这样？那之前那样又是想表达什么？”  
“才没有啊！是手它自己要拿的不是我！刚才只是。。。。。”没有实感而已  
最后一句小声地说了出来，不过玛利亚还是听到了，还是不要拆穿她吧？笑着打开了包装盒拿出东西给克里斯套了上去。  
一只手撑在克里斯身上另一只手扶着坚挺的下身对着入口慢慢地坐了下去，被填满和包裹的爽快感让两人都轻轻呻吟出来。玛利亚缓了一会双手撑着身下的人开始缓缓运动了起来，克里斯也扶着玛利亚的腰帮她稳住身子。  
看着坐在自己身上动作的人克里斯不自觉咽了口唾液，丰满的胸部随着动作上下晃动着，断断续续发出的呻吟声更是要命，舔了舔有些干燥的嘴唇用力挺动着腰  
“哈啊！。。。克里斯!”  
感觉到体内的东西涨大了几分玛利亚刚开口又被克里斯突然挺腰的动作弄得只剩喘息  
克里斯实在躺不住了撑起身子就把玛利亚压在身下，不等她说什么就快速抽动起来  
“哈。。。慢。。。慢点啦!”  
“。。。。。抱歉，都是玛利亚太诱人的错”  
越来越强烈的快感让玛利亚不自觉弓起身子抱紧了克里斯，樱粉色的头发有些凌乱的贴在了全是汗的背上，仔细看还能看见几根散落在上面属于另一个人的银白色发丝，随手想为玛利亚稍微整理一下凌乱的头发然后看见了正不断散发出玛利亚的味道的腺体。  
看着就在眼前的腺体克里斯控制不住的想凑过去咬，察觉到克里斯停顿的动作玛利亚凑到克里斯耳边轻轻说道  
“克里斯，标记我”  
理智瞬间回来了一点，顿了下最后只是舔了舔腺体并没有咬下去  
“克里斯？”  
“会很麻烦的吧，世界级的偶像突然被标记什么的，对你的事业会有影响的吧”  
“明明暂时标记也无所谓的，不过没想到克里斯在这个状态还能想这么多啊，了不起”  
“不如说你这个状态还能说出完整的话才了不起呢，看来是不太够啊，那我可要继续了”  
“诶？啊。。。。等等！呜。。。慢。。慢点。。。哈。。。”  
“玛利亚的身体可不是这么说的”  
“哈。。。。克里斯你。。嗯。。。原来是这种性格的吗”  
“谁知道呢，我只知道对着你我什么都不想想，脑子里全是你”  
看玛利亚红着脸不知道该说什么克里斯笑了出来，听到笑声的玛利亚瞪了一眼克里斯，虽然在这种状态下看来这一眼一点也不像瞪，报复性的故意凑到克里斯耳边给她听自己的喘息声，感受到埋在自己体内的腺体又涨大了几分玛利亚得意的笑出来。  
可恶，这家伙居然。。。。听着玛利亚的声音就在耳边响着克里斯觉得有点控制不住了，喘着气加快了下身的速度，那就看看谁先受不了吧。  
“克。。克里斯。。。”  
“嗯？”  
见玛利亚好像要说什么正事一样克里斯稍微放慢了速度  
“咬下去吧，那个药我会做，没事的”  
“你还会弄这个？！”  
“不然你以为mum和博士不在我怎么藏这么久的啊”  
“我以为是song那群人给你弄的。。。那我真的咬了啊？”  
“嗯，按克里斯的性格不是应该早动手了吗，这样可不像你啊”  
因为是你啊。。。。。  
虽然小声地说了出来，但还是被听到了，玛利亚觉得心里暖暖的，为自己想这么多的克里斯，越来越能理解那两个孩子为什么那么喜欢粘着她了。  
“玛利亚，分心了哦”  
“诶？啊。。。。。”  
克里斯刚说完就加快了下身的动作，玛利亚被突然的动作唤了回神，早已无力的身体只能抱着克里斯喘着气。  
又抽插了不知道几百次玛利亚再次迎来了高潮，内壁的挤压感让克里斯也射了出来，同时一口咬下玛利亚后颈的腺体注入了自己的信息素，克里斯一边感受着内壁收缩的快感一边抱紧了玛利亚。  
等结消退后克里斯从玛利亚的身体里退了出来，随意看了眼散落一地衣物显得有些凌乱的地板，取下套打了个结扔到一边还算空旷的地上，转头时不经意间看到了玛利亚的衣袋好像掉出来了什么，定睛一看，这不是抑制剂吗！然后瞬间反应过来了  
“玛利亚！你！”  
抱着自己的人突然激动了起来，玛利亚有些好奇的顺着克里斯的目光看过去，啊，被发现了啊  
“嗯，就像克里斯想的那样”  
“你倒是给我好好吃掉它啊！”  
“谁让克里斯你不肯告白，我明明都暗示得那么明显了你还不肯说！而且我有好好吃药喔”虽然只吃了一颗  
哈？？？？？等下，这人什么时候给我暗示了啊？？？？？？  
看着一脸懵逼的克里斯玛利亚无奈的叹了口气，我就知道。。。。。。  
“不这样的话你不会承认的吧？”  
“那。。。那也不能这么乱来啊！我。。。”  
“要是克里斯真给我打抑制剂了的话我可能会忍不住打你一顿”  
“哈？！为什么啊！！！！”  
“谁让克里斯你跟个木头一样啊！明明我都喊着你的名字做这种事了你居然还想给我打抑制剂！”  
“我！！！！。。。。。。。。。”  
克里斯想反驳又不知道该怎么反驳，难道真的是自己太迟钝了吗？不过既然都这样了再过分点也没事吧？行动把大脑还快几分，反应过来时已经起身把玛利亚压在身下了  
“克里斯？”看着身上的人毫不压制的释放出自己的信息素玛利亚感觉自己被影响着又开始了发热  
“发情期是要持续一段时间的对吧”  
“是这样没错。。。。怎么了吗？”  
“那作为之前不开窍的补偿我会好好让你满足的”  
没等玛利亚反应过来克里斯俯身亲了上去，学着先前玛利亚的样子挑逗起来，玛利亚反应过来后也配合着克里斯的动作回应她。克里斯最先败下阵来，看着克里斯红着脸喘着气的样子玛利亚忍不住笑出声，然后毫不意外的看见了克里斯炸毛的样子  
“可恶，看你之后还笑不笑得出来！”说完低下身子开始亲吻起玛利亚的其他地方，手上也没有闲着  
“唔。。。。。真是急性子呢”  
果然还是小孩子呢，看着身上的人赌气的样子觉得有点好笑，这样的克里斯真可爱  
“克里斯”  
“嗯？”  
“我后面几天休假，所以。。。。。。”

 

正陪着写完作业调和切歌逛街的翼打了个喷嚏，是谁在说我?揉了揉鼻子好受了些，掏出手机看了下时间，都这个点了还没反应，那应该是成功了吧？有些无奈的笑出声，什么时候变成自己为挚友和后辈的情感问题操碎了心了，听见笑声的两个孩子好奇的看着翼  
“有什么好事吗death?”  
“嗯。。。。大概是有有个笨蛋终于开窍了吧？”  
翼想了想决定卖掉克里斯说出大实话  
“所以最近你们的玛利亚应该不会回家了”  
“诶!——”

发情期结束后玛利亚继续回到song工作，正好翼已经到了，两人整理了一下情报分析了一会翼皱着眉头不知道在想什么  
“玛利亚”  
“什么？”  
“我怎么觉得你的味道不太一样了？”  
“诶？有吗？”  
玛利亚赶紧抬手闻了一下并没有发现哪里不对，衣服也没有啊  
“虽然知道你们两个什么情况但是好像雪音的味道太浓了点?”  
原来是这个啊，这几天习惯了克里斯的味道才没有察觉吧？  
“暂时标记的味道有那么大吗？”  
明明用了掩盖气味的药?玛利亚有些担心接下来的工作行程了  
翼刚想说些什么就被切歌的声音打断了，切歌一扑直接扑到玛利亚怀里  
“dededeath！”  
“你们放学了？”  
“death！”  
调一进来就开始在思考什么，看了下翼又看了下玛利亚还是决定问出来  
“玛利亚的味道好像不一样了？”  
“放心，暂时标记而已”  
听到标记两个字切歌立刻警戒起来  
“什么！谁把玛利亚标记了death！”  
还没等玛利亚说些什么一旁的翼抢先把克里斯拖下水  
“你们的克里斯前辈喔”  
切歌瞪大了双眼，调则是像想通了什么点了点头，切歌刚想说找克里斯算账然后克里斯就来了，身边还跟着响  
“嗯？叫我吗？”  
“克里斯前辈!”切歌一边喊着一边扑了上去  
“喔。。。喔。。。干嘛”不懂自己这个后辈又怎么了下意识拉过旁边的响挡在自己面前，而响也很好的充当了护盾接住了切歌，虽然差点没抓住来了个激情亲吻  
“克里斯前辈什么时候给玛利亚求婚death!”  
“。。。。。哈?????”  
这次在场的大家都愣了，反应过来后当事的两人脸红的不行，响抽了抽鼻子瞬间明白发生了什么，笑的一脸缺德的看着克里斯。  
趁调和切歌去检查身体的时候响把刚检查完的玛利亚逮住拉到克里斯身边然后站到翼旁边偷笑，翼想了一会还是很在意玛利亚的味道  
“我说玛利亚，你确定是暂时标记不是完全?”  
“喂前辈!你是在质疑我吗!”  
“倒不是这个意思，只是想到以前的小日向好像味道也没那么大?”  
这次到响不懂了，这个味道明明闻着就是刚刚完全标记没多久啊？挠头想了想又看克里斯有点凶的样子小小声的开了口  
“那个。。。玛利亚さん这个是完全标记啊”  
“诶?!”  
克里斯和玛利亚瞬间懵逼了，互相对视了一眼不敢相信，在这件事上还是过来人响比较有经验  
“克里斯!”  
“喂!是你说可以我才咬的啊!”  
两人没说几句又开始脸红不知道说什么好了  
响看着两人的样子有些无奈“克里斯酱，你的保健体育难道不合格吗？”  
“哈?!你才不合格!我可不记得书里这种东西啊!”  
因为是最基础的内容所以书里没有吗，翼叹了口气，看来菲尼这个监护人当的失职啊“玛利亚，我会负起前辈的责任好好教导雪音让你们早日结婚的!”  
“。。。。。哈?”  
然后响跟翼给克里斯补了一下午的保健课((


End file.
